The Tainted Heart and the Sacred Soul InuXKag
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Kagome is severely injured after defeating naraku as her and inuyasha become closer when an unexpected visitor appears only to upset everyone,who is this mysterious visitor?read and find out!
1. The Injured Miko

**The Tainted Heart and the Sacred Soul Chapter one:**

**The Injured Miko**

After defeating Naraku the Inuyasha gang were all exhausted and rushing

back to Kaede's hut to get immediate medical attention for the dying miko,

Kagome. She cared so much for her friends and her true love that she

jumped in front of Kanna's mirror just as she was turning Inuyasha's kaze no

kizu against him. This caused the delicate miko to take on the full force of the

kaze no kizu. She was now on Kirara's back with Inuyasha holding onto her

slim waist to make sure she didn't fall off of the cat youkai as it ran at full

speed towards the village. When they arrived Kaede immediately rushed to

attend to the young miko's injuries Kaede could easily tell by the gashes that

she had been hit with the kaze no kizu. Kaede then looked up at Inuyasha.

"What have ye done to her?" she asked the worried hanyou. He simply

replied by saying "I did nothing to Kagome, it was Kanna's mirror that

caused the kaze no kizu to harm her." He then began to stroke her raven hair

only to be interrupted by Kaede. She looked up at him and said "Inuyasha ye

must leave for I am sure Kagome would not be happy if she woke to find

you had seen her bare body." Inuyasha nodded his head and started to

walk out of the hut then it dawned on him. He walked back and and dragged

Miroku by the collar out of the hut. Miroku merely yelled "Inuyasha why

must you always take me away from Kagome and Sango? Let me go back to

the lovely young ladies. They need my comforting words!" Inuyasha hit him

on the head and said "Keh! Your comforting words!? More like your

wandering hands! "Inuyasha looked up and noticed they were at

Goshinboku. He looked up and at the exact spot he was sealed and

remembered the way he met Kagome. Remembering he had almost killed his

sweet miko that night, he shuddered at the thought. Miroku noticed this and

turned and asked "Inuyasha what's wrong? You normally pay no attention to

the cold air. Or is it because you are worried about Kagome?" Inuyasha

looked at the lecherous monk and said "I AM worried about Kagome but that

is not what sent chills through my body, I remembered when I met her here

at this exact spot,and also tried to kill her in this exact spot at the exact

moment she unsealed me from this tree..."he let his voice trail off. Miroku

looked shocked that Inuyasha had actually tried to kill Kagome when he met

her yet she stayed by his side and loved him. Miroku opened his mouth

about to speak when Shippo's voice cut through the night air as he ran

towards them yelling "Kagome woke up! Kagome woke up! Inuyasha!

Miroku! Kagome woke up!" Inuyasha upon hearing this ran to the hut only to

be stopped by Sango at the doorway. "Kagome- Chan is awake and has been

asking for you Inuyasha but you must wait while Kaede makes her decent

again. Kagome woke shortly after Kaede finished treating her wounds. You

must keep in mind, although she acts strong like she's fully healed...she

could still die at any moment. Therefore you must be careful when handling

her frail body." Inuyasha nodded while he waited. Sango looked back into

the hut to see if Kagome was decent then she turned back to Inuyasha and

stepped aside so he could enter. He entered the hut only to see Kagome lying

on the floor covered in bandages as she endured the pain. Inuyasha ran to

kneel beside her. She looked up at him and smiled then said (I-Inuyasha

thank you." The hanyou responded by saying "What do you mean thank you

I let you get hurt and worst of all I let you get hurt by my own attack..." he

let his voice trail off so that the last 13(AN: sorry I didn't no how else to

say that, that part was very quiet, gomen)words could only be heard by

Kagome. She began to sit up but Inuyasha stopped her. "Inuyasha I want to

get up." She pleaded hoping he would allow it. He looked at her eyes and

could see the pain she was suffering to endure. He said "ok, but there are a

few circumstances." She looked up at him and said "ok, what are they?"

"One, you must let me sit you up, two you must listen to me when I say it's

time to lay back down and rest, three you must let me know if you are in a

great deal of pain, and fo-" He was cut off by Kagome who said "How many

rules are there? I'm sick of lying around on this floor doing nothing." She

pouted. Inuyasha laughed and said "There are only four rules and the fourth

one is you allow me to hold, hug, and kiss you." He said with a grin on his

face. She laughed "Ok I agree to the circumstances, now can I get up?" The

hanyou simply laughed and lifted her up onto his lap. She looked up into his

golden eyes while he looked down into her mocha eyes. He started to lean

down to kiss her as she did her best to lean upwards. Their lips were

centimeters away from each other when a figure appeared in the doorway and

yelled **"INUYASHA!!!!!"** The shrill scream was heard throughout the lands.

**AN: hmmmmmmmmmmmm who is it at the door? Is it Kouga? Kaede?**

**Shippo? Miroku? Sango? Or possibly even Kikyo? I bet you want to**

**know but to-bad this is the end of this chapter watch for the next**

**chapter if you want to know who it was at the door. I know this is a**

**short chapter and a terrible way to start my first fan fiction but at least**

**I'm trying. Also I hope to have a new chapter out everyday although it**

**may be hard to do considering school started yesterday anyways**

**thanks for reading! and critisism is allowed as long as its not**

toooooo harsh. Buh bye now!


	2. Kikyo Returns

**Chapter Two:  
Kikyo Returns**

The two turned to the doorway only to be confronted with the very woman that sealed Inuyasha to a tree and attempted to kill Kagome several times. They both just stared at her in shock as the dead priestess approached them. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he looked down at her both wondering why she was here, then all of a sudden her reasons became clear as Kikyo leaned over slightly and knocked Kagome onto the floor almost into the fire. Kikyo then got on her knees and kissed Inuyasha before he could even attempt to help Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes**_(she closed them when she was shoved)_**and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing right in front of her. Her vision began to get blurry as her tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly got up and ran out of the hut ignoring the pain from her injuries as they slowly began to reopen from the physical stress. Inuyasha then pushed Kikyo over and ran out of the hut yelling **"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Kikyo was sick of being constantly ignored because of her reincarnation. She knew she could never drag Inuyasha into hell if Kagome was still alive. She merely sat there on the floor then began to think _'I wonder how long it will be until my reincarnation dies from her newly reopened wounds.'_ She then heard Sango and Miroku approaching and left the hut to search for Kagome so she could register the killing blow with one of her arrows in front of Inuyasha.

**MEANWHILE**

Kagome continued to run but knew it wouldn't be long before she would collapse unable to move her body. She thought _**'DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN INUYASHA! DAMN KIKYO! DAMN THE WORLD! **Ughhhhhhh! Why is the whole world out to get me!? All I ever did was help people and love Inuyasha! I don't deserve to die here! Kikyo certainly doesn't deserve my soul though! So I cant die no matter what I cant I will not allow Kikyo to get my soul!' _She then fell against the Goshinboku for support so she wouldn't be able to give up and pass out. She looked at the spot where she found Inuyasha and began to cry. She heard a twig snap and looked in the direction the sound came from and saw Inuyasha standing there. She quickly shifted her weight off of Goshinboku and began to run again. She was crying even harder now that she knew Inuyasha had found her and he wouldn't let her get away. Then suddenly she ran into something or someone. She looked up and saw none other than Kikyo standing there staring at her with her cold emotionless eyes. Kagome began to tremble. She thought_ 'This is it, this is where I die, Kikyo will surely strike me with one of her arrows while I'm in this condition for she knows I will not be able to survive as long as I'm hurt this severely'_ Kagome was closed her eyes as Kikyo readied her bow. She was wondering why Kikyo hadn't struck her down yet. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing in between her and Kikyo's arrow. He looked down at her with fear in his eyes, but not fear for his life, fear for hers. Kagome was shocked to see him standing there defending her. Kagome quickly stood up and began to run away. Inuyasha ran after her and gently grabbed her shoulders and spun her around only to be greeted by her tears. "Kagome.." was all he could say he then wrapped her in a warm, loving hug. Kikyo then appeared behind them and used a spell to control Inuyasha. Kagome looked up into his eyes and saw that Kikyo had just taken control of his body while he was trying to release the spell. Before she could run Kikyo had Inuyasha shove Kagome down onto the ground then stand beside her and laugh at Kagome's fear. Kikyo then kissed Inuyasha while he kissed back. Kagome knew it was a spell but it still hurt. **"KILL ME KIKYO! TAKE MY LIFE! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU JUST KILL ME NOW! I NO LONGER WISH TO LIVE! I DON'T CARE IF I END UP BEING DRAGGED INTO THE PITS OF HELL! I JUST WANT TO DIE!"** Kikyo looked down at Kagome and was shocked at what she just heard. Kikyo decided since she wanted Kagome dead, and Kagome wanted Kagome dead shed be doing the whole world a favor by killing her. Kikyo aimed her arrow at Kagome's heart when...

**AN:HA! Lol sorry for the cliff hanger I just wanted to make sure I didn't put to much in this chapter also be prepared to see a lot of kikyo around but don't worry im a kikyo hater so she wont be around for long also if you're a kikyo lover im sorry but I just cant stand her. The story so far describes pretty much what I think of her. Anyways thanks for reading stay tuned for the next chapter ughhh hits herself in the head I think I said to much in this chapter but oh well I think I did pretty well other than having to much in it. Anyways BUH-BYE NOW! as much as I hate it I gotta go do my homework now.**


	3. Unbreakable Bond

**Chapter Three:  
The Unbreakable Bond**

Kikyo aimed her bow at Kagome's heart when all of a sudden a cry could be heard. They turned to see Sango shouting hirikotsu and throwing it at Kikyo in an attempt to help Kagome. Sadly it hurt Kagome more but in an emotional way because Kikyo used Inuyasha as a sheild from the hirikotsu. He was knocked into a nearby tree. Kagome looked to see if he was okay. Surely enough he was fine but was definitely out cold. "Wow...I didn't know the hirikotsu was that strong..."Kagome murmered quietly to herself.  
When all of a sudden Inuyasha's arm reached out and grabbed her throat slowly suffocating her. Sango gasped at the sudden movements of the unconcious hanyou. "I put him under a powerful spell,wether he is dead or alive, concious or unconcious, he must obey my every command. The spell is **unbreakable**,no matter who the victims are,the spell can not be broken." Kikyo said in a matter-of-fact yet taunting kind of way. Sango glared at her the shouted** "Hirikotsu!!!!"** Kikyo again used a sheild this time it was Kohaku.  
**"NO KOHAKU!MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!QUICKLY KOHAKU!BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"**Sango screamed at the top of her lungs. He didn't budge until Miroku forced him to move out of the way.** "S-sango...M-miroku...run..a..way...from here...Kikyo's working...with..nara...ku...quickly..run...escape..with..your...lives!..."**Kagome managed to say while being strangled by Inuyasha's tight grip. _'Why is he holding back if Kikyo's spell is unbreakable? He should've killed me the second he grabbed my neck if he was going to. He has the strength and the ability along with Kikyo telling him to kill me...So why is it that im still alive?why is it that he hasn't killed me yet?' _Is all Kagome could think after warning her friends.  
Then something crossed Kagome's mind_ 'oh no...he doesn't...he wouldn't...he can't...he can't actually love me can he?! **STOP!** What am I thinking? of course not he loves Kikyo not me...her... the **original**...the legandary miko...not me...the cheap immitation reincarnation...the kind hearted yet useless in battle or anything else for that matter miko wanna be...' _This thought brought tears to Kagome's eyes.

**INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW**

_'Kikyo the damn clay pot put me under a fucking spell!now shes forcing me to kill Kagome!**MY KAGOME!!!!NO!**I refuse to let that happen!Not now!Not ever!'_ _'heh...heh...heh...don't you understand you filthy half-breed?you and Kikyo were destined to be together so just finish your part in my little plan by killing the only person with the ability to destroy me..'_ Inuyasha said "I know that voice..."

**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**

Kagome noticed he was slowly breaking the spell little by little but sadly so did Kikyo.  
**"WHAT THE HELL!HE SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO THINK LET ALONE SPEAK!"**Kikyo then looked at her reincarnation. **"YOU!"**Kikyo shouted pointing an accusing finger at Kagome. **"WHAT DID YOU DO!?HOW CAN HE SPEAK!HOW DID YOU CRACK MY SPELL!EXPLAIN OR DIE!!!!"  
**"Kikyo...I...be...leive...you plan on...killing me **either** way...so...what does it...matter...?"Kagome managed to say. Luckily Inuyasha's grip had loosened since he spoke.She no longer feared dying from lack of oxygen. His grasp was loose enough for berely enough air to get through.  
**"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK I WANT ANWSERS AND I WANT THEM NOW!SO TELL ME BITCH HOW THE HELL DID YOU CRACK MY SPELL!?MY _UNBREAKABLE!UNBEATABLE_ SPELL!"**Kikyo was screaming louder than Rin when Sesshoumaru had picked up Goshiniki's head**_(AN:in the manga,the 16th one is where that came from, just thought it was funny how he picked it up and rin was screaming and running till he said rin shut up youre annoying me then she froze and stayed silent,also fyi goshiniki's teeth were made into tokijin fluffy's sword tee-hee i think fluffy is a funny name for him so i shall refer to him as such)  
_**"Well Kikyo...I **hate** to dissapoint you but...I did nothing...to break your spell..I wouldn't know where to start...I just awaited my death...and he spoke..."Kagome said,she was also relieved that his grip kept getting looser and looser allowing her to breath and speak more clearly.  
**"YOU DISPICABLE LYING BITCH!YOU MUST BE LYING!THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD BREAK IT ON HIS OWN!"**Then Kikyo's eyes were glazed with shock and she said"Unless...unless Inuyasha truely chose **you **over **me**...but then again the spell would be broken.**HMPH! APPARENTLY HE CAN'T CHOSE BETWEEN US!**We are both trapped because he can't make a simple decision!Aint that just dandy!?"Kikyo looked over at Kagome and felt slight sympathy for the girl because she dealt with Inuyasha's stupid antics everyday for over a year now.  
"Heh..Kikyo..you truely know **nothing** about Inuyasha do you?...If you did you'd know that this is good old **stubborn** Inuyasha.Can't make any important choices if his **life **depended on it"Kagome said while laughing at the last part."But yet...even though he's **iggnorant,two-timing,immature,violent,and a jerk**...I still love him..and I wouldn't change him for the world."Kagome just smiled knowing she finally got that off her chest."Even though he's all of those things...he is also **sweet,kind,gentle,compassionate,caring,happy-go-lucky, childish,yet also manly at times**...I love every part of him..yep..all three...**demon**...**hanyou**..and **human**"  
"How could you,a miko, love a hanyou?and even more than that love him while he's on a killing rampage in a demon state?"asked Kikyo who was suddenly interested in the girls feelings towards Inuyasha and all demons.  
"Simple...I got to know him..Kikyo,not all demons are bad,just like not all humans are bad.I'll admit he does frighten me some while in his demon state,but that doesn't change my feelings towards him. I'll still **hug **him,**hold** him,**comfort **him and tell him it'll all be okay even **during** and **after** he's on a killing rampage."Kagome did her best to smile at Kikyo though it was hard considering Inuyasha still hadn't let go of her neck. There was a snap sound and everyone looked in the direction it came from only to see...

**AN:HAHA!ANOTHER CLIFFY!lol j/k j/k sorry i haven't written in a long time, damn school, i hate it im so tired when i get home that i dont feel like writing and i spend most of the weekend asleep but then again theres that damn homework...id rather serve and hour detention everyday after school until i graduate(im in the ninth grade now)than do home work,but anyways hope you like it so far,ja ne!(ps kikyo is NOT a good guy,she just was interested thats all,she thought kagome had valuable info for her)**


	4. Naraku Appears

**Chapter Four:  
**

**Naraku Appears**

There was a snap sound and everyone looked in the direction it came from only to see Naraku stepping out from behind some bushes."Heh heh heh long time no see miko. Are you finally ready to give up on this filthy hanyou and come serve me?"Asked Naraku**."NO NARAKU!I WILL NEVER HELP YOU!AND WATCH YOUR MOUTH ABOUT INUYASHA OUR YOU'RE LIKELY TO BE KILLED BEFORE YOU CAN BLINK!"**Screamed a very pissed Kagome.Although she was still happy that Inuyasha grip had once again loosened.

**_INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

_**"KAGOME!!!!!NO!KAGOME!COME ON KAGOME YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME NOW!NOT AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER!WAKE UP!**please Kagome...please just wake up..."Cried Inuyasha while he held Kagome's limp body closely to himself,and for the second time in his life...he cried."Inuyasha,now that the distraction is out of the way you can come to hell with me,there is nothing holding you back any longer,now be a good little puppy and obey your master."Said Kikyo to the greiving Inuyasha."She was right about you all along Kikyo...you really have become a heartless bitch that seeked her death.Just so you could drag me to Hell with you...well sorry to dissapoint you but..."Inuyasha looked Kikyo dead straight in the eyes and said__**"I AINT GOING TO HELL WITH YOU!I WILL SAVE KAGOME!I'LL EVEN ASK FOR SESSHOUMARU'S HELP IF I HAVE TO!"(AN:I think he means Lord Fluffy tee-hee gomen,i just thought it was funny)  
"NO INUYASHA!I THINK YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN!I FOLLOWED YOU IN DEATH MEANING YOUR LIFE BELONGS TO ME!NOT MY SECOND RATE INCARNATION!""KAGOME WAS NOT SECOND RATE!AND SHE WAS NOT YOUR INCARNATION AS YOU SO BLANTLY PUT IT!SHE WAS HER OWN PERSON WITH HER OWN LIFE!GO TO HELL ALONE!AND I HOPE YOU BURN THERE!"**Screamed Inuyasha.'Huh...why's everything getting so blurry...wait things are looking more real now...'Then Inuyasha gets a quick flash of an image of Kagome and yells **"KAGOME!"**_

_**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**_

**"KAGOME!"**yelled Inuyasha.Just then his eyes cleared and he dropped Kagome as he fell to the ground exhausted**."INUYASHA!Inuyasha are you ok!?**Inuyasha what's wrong?...Inuyasha..."Said Kagome as she went to his side.He opened his eyes**_(AN:he pretty much passed out when he fell and just woke up)_**and saw Kagome crying for him. He reached up his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb."Kagome...I missed you so much...where ever that place was that I was at...I don't ever want to go back..."Inuyasha said."Why not?what happened?"asked Kagome who was now oblivious to her surroundings."Because...because in that place something happened that I don't ever want to have happen...in that place...you died..."Kagome looked down at him and somewhat expected it since it was a world created by Kikyo."Inuyasha...that place was created by Kikyo and Naraku...they're working together Kikyo had you under a spell and-"Right then Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.  
**"Kagome what happened to your neck!who hurt you!?Kagome please tell me who did this to you so can personally murder them!"**Screamed Inuyasha as he ran his fingers gently across the marks left from his earlier attempt to kill Kagome."Inuyasha..I won't let you harm nor kill the man that did this to me"**"Why not!?the bastard deserves to die for hurting you!""INUYASHA!**Listen to me,I won't let you hurt nor kill them because you are the one who did it while you were under Kikyo's spell,she was using you to slowly kill me."Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he dropped his hand to the ground. "I...I did that to you?...I tired to k-k-k-kill you?..."Asked the hanyou who was now in a daze. "Yes Inuyasha you did this to me,but I forgive you, Kikyo had you under a spell and you had no control over your body." Kagome then reached out her hand to caress Inuyasha's cheek but he pulled away. "Kagome..I...I can't stay by your side anymore..."Kagome went into a melancholy state at hearing those words. "I can not stay by your side...because I fear if I do...I might hurt you again..I can't let that happen Kagome..**I CAN'T LET YOU GET HURT!"**Inuyasha turned over completely hiding his face in the dirt. "Kagome...I'm ashamed of myself, I promised to protect you but in the end all I did was hurt you" Inuyasha spoke into the dirt.

He was shocked to say the least when he felt something warm cover most of his body. He moved his head to see what it was and there she was. Kagome was right there practically laying ontop of him nuzzling his neck with her nose. "It's ok Inuyasha, I forgive you, just please,**PLEASE!**,promise you won't ever leave me no matter what." Her warm breath fell upon his neck sending shivers up and down his spine. "Kagome.. what if I end up hurting you again?What if-" He was then cut off by Kagome yelling. **"INUYASHA!Listen to me! I don't give damn if you hurt me as long as you don't leave me!Inuyasha you baka don't you get it!? I love you damn it! _I love you!_ So please don't leave me!"**Kagome started to cry and Inuyasha shifted so he was sitting up right cradling Kagome in his lap. She was in crying into his haori and clenching the cloth as tightly as she could to the point where her knuckles were turning white and she was shaking violently from her ragged sobs.

Inuyasha leaned over a little and whispered in her ear "don't worry Kagome, I won't leave you I promise, and one more thing Kagome." Inuyasha leaned in a little more and tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "I love you too." With that said Inuyasha closed the space between their lips and gave Kagome a sweet love-filled passionate kiss. Oxygen was still needed though so when Kagome desperately needed to breath Inuyasha broke the kiss and laid his forehead against hers looking into her mesmorizing(SP?) chocolate orbs. He then gently rubbed his nose against hers making her smile. Then he licked away the remainder of her tears and she giggled at how puppy like his actions were. He looked at her curiously and immated a puppy by tipping his head to the side and opening his mouth a little. She then burst out laughing. "Kagome..why are you laughing at me...?" Asked a confused and slightly hurt inu-hanyou. She let her laughs die down and answered "it's nothing, I just thought it was funny just how much you act like a kawaii little puppy, and you know what I-nu-ya-sha?"She asked putting an edge on each syllable of his name. "What Ka-go-me?" Replied Inuyasha copying her little name game. "You're my little puppy, yep! you're my kawaii koinu!" Replied Kagome smiling brightly while nuzzling his neck with her cheek and also nuzzling right under his chin with the top of her head. He laughed a little and said "Yep, I'm all yours but, my baby koinu."He then kissed the top of her head.

**"AHEM!I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!"**Shouted a very pissed off Kikyo. **"YA!WHAT SHE SAID!"**Shouted an equally pissed Naraku. Inuyasha and Kagome then remembered where they were while blushing 1million shades of reds and pinks. Then they jumped apart and prepared for battle along with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Then the unexpected happened. Out of the bushes came...

**_AN:sorry for the cliffy and if you arent a fan of fluffyness sorry about that too! but yaaaa i just had to let inuyasha and kagome have their little moment, anyways i hope you liked it! ja ne! is now pissed about having to go do homework_**

**_VOCABULARY FOR THIS CHAPTER_**

**_Koinu-puppy_**

**_baka-idiot,moron,stupid,fool_**


	5. The Final BattleOr is it?

**Chapter Five**

**The Final Battle...Or is it?**

Out of the bushes came a whole bunch of people they didn't expect to see. First was Lord Fluffy in all his glory with the annoying imp Jaken following suit squacking about how pointless it is to help a hanyou. Next came Ayame and to their suprise Kouga was following suit saying he was sorry about tons of pointless things. Then came Kagura. She was determined to end Naraku's pitiful life after he almost took hers. Luckily Kohaku was in the same boat and rescued her heart for him while he himself left the castle and was following suit behind her. Then to top off all the shock Kanna appearred beside Kagura and Kohaku, she too had apparently escaped Naraku's grasp.

Then in order to assist Naraku Hakudoshi appeared and quickly asked Naraku what to do with the infant. He recieved his answer and brought the infant into battle with them. Them Kikyo's shikigami appeared to help her. Kagome was begining to regret saving Kikyo all those times as her evil aura grew stronger. She glanced at Miroku as a somewhat apology for allowing her to live long enough to do this he nodded his head in acceptance next she apologized to Sango and she too accepted it. There was just one person she knew wouldn't accept it. The hanyou that looked love-struck although he was truely dumb-struck. Kagome looked up at him and saw his expression and sighed very deeply hoping no one noticed. She was wrong though EVERYONE noticed even little Rin that was hiding a good 4 or so miles away. She could FEEL the sadness radiate off of Kagome in waves. Everyone could except a certain hanyou who did not falter once.

**_KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I sigh and I'm pretty sure everyone heard it cause now they're looking at me funny. Except for the one person that matters. Inuyasha. MY Inuyashal. Wait. No. He was never truely mine seeing as he still had to follow Kikyo into Hell willingly or unwillingly. I know in the end it would be willingly considering how much he loves her. Oh how I wish he could love me like that. Be able to give his life up for me. Then I sight yet again and regret it when I notice all eyes on me again. I just ignore them and look at the hanyou standing a couple feet away from me. He still had that look on his face. Had he no shame? Well of course not. Why would he? I always seem to walk in on him and Kikyo and find my feet nailed to the ground until she leaves. Them I am able to run home and cry. Maybe Kikyo's always known and has always used a spell to make me stay there. I notice the hanyou I grew to love look down at me and smile and I smile back. It was obvious to everyone except the hanyou just how forced,painful,and hollow this smile truely was. Even Lord Fluffy felt bad for her. Then Inuyasha returned his gaze to Kikyo who was now hanging all over Naraku. The man that had ended her life 55 years ago. He looked love-struck to everyone and he knew that's probably why Kagome was forcing herself to smile and sighing so much. I stole one last glance at my beloved hanyou before walking ahead of everyone with some new found confidence and courage that I never knew I had before. I made my way up to Hakudoshi and looked him over before doing the same with each of my enemies. The chances of me surviving this final battle were slim to none and I could tell. So I figured might as well try and take one of them down with me. I settled on Hakudoshi. I pulled out my bow and an arrow from my quiver. He lifted a barrier and I just figured I have no regrets. I told Inuyasha how I feel. If it is my destiny to die here I will. "Hakudoshi!If I'm going down I'm at least taking you down with me!"I shouted while releasing my arrow aiming straight for what Hakudoshi held in his hands even though it looked like it was truely aimed for Hakudoshi. I held my emotionless face that resembled Kikyo so much. It was the only way I wouldn't smirk at everyone's density.

**_INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

_Damn it Kagome!You've got it all wrong!I'm disgusted with Kikyo not jealous of Naraku!You were nuts to choose to take on Hakudoshi instead of the shikigami. Hakudoshi is far to powerful for you!and what do you mean take you down with me!?**YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SIT AND WATCH YOU DIE!OH LIKE HELL I AM!** Oh man._ Inuyasha's density just came crashing down around him and he saw what Kagome was really aiming for and understood why she held that expression. So they wouldn't catch onto her little plan. She released the arrow and it suprisingly broke through the barrier shocking everyone even Hakudoshi and Naraku. The arrow missed in the commotion but was definitely taking Hakudoshi out for good. I couldn't believe it. Kagome. MY Kagome. Just killed Hakudoshi for me. Now all that stands in the way of me and Kagome being together is Naraku,Kikyo,the shikigami,and Naraku's infant heart. I started to fall and I saw Kagome run for it. I also notice Naraku moving towards her. Everyone except her. She was to focused on getting that infant. We all fended off Naraku long enough for Kagome to catch the baby. She quickly without hesitation stabbed it throught the heart. It slowly started to turn into a demon form that was truely revolting until it died and turned to ashes. Naraku fading with it. Kagome looked so exhausted. I couldn't blame her. She just took out Naraku,Hakudoshi, and the infant all on her own back to back to back. Now all that's left is Kikyo and her shikigami."Yo Kikyo!"I yelled.

_**REGULAR POINT OF VIEW**_

Everyone looked up at the hanyou who was yelling. "See ya Kikyo!"Inuyasha waved right before unleashing the kaze no kizu on her and her shikigami. When the dust settled nothing was left of the battle, no proof that it actually happened. Except for the memories they would all live with. In the end all they could do is protect Kagome for a few minutes. Kagome slowly stood but soon found herself face to face with Inuyasha's best friend Mr.Dirt. Inuyasha heard a thump and turned around just in time to finish seeing Kagome collapse. Everyone was concered. She couldn't move her body. Then she thought of something at the same time as Inuyasha. They spoke at the same time. "I think Kikyo did this. She either won't give up her half of the soul or she wants the other half." Miroku summed it by saying" "So Kikyo won't rest as long as Kagome is living happily of living at all for that matter." They all looked at him wondering when he got so damn smart but didn't question once. Inuyasha shouted to the sky **"KIKYO!PLEASE JUST LET KAGOME HAVE THE REST OF HER SOUL AND REST IN PEACE WHILE KAGOME LIVES THE REST OF HER LIFE _FULLY_!"**The ending sounded kinda pleading more than demanding but no one cared. They were just worried about Kagome.

**_AN:wowies very productive chappie dont you think?sorry im kinda hyper yet at the same time out of it its 4:50pm and i havent slept since friday night,anyways im not in the mood to write more so deal with it,ja ne!_**


	6. Love VS Hate

**Chapter Six**

**Love VS Hate**

**_KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW_**_****_

I woke up in a strange place. It was white everywhere,absolutely everything was pure white. "Where am I?" As soon as I spoke those words Kikyo appeared and said "**WE** are inside the very essence of our shared soul. I refuse to die. I shall take back the rest of my soul and let you die in Inuyasha's arms." I looked stunned. "What do you mean 'die in Inuyasha's arms'? What's going on outside my body? Why can you see it but I can't?" I asked totally confused. Kikyo responded by saying "I can see because I WANT to see. What I see is Inuyasha holding your body very close to him and crying yelling at me to let you live your life happily. Also I said 'die in Inuyasha's arms' because I intend to end your life while we're here causing you to die while he is still holding onto you." I looked at her with an emotionless expression that equally matched her own.

I decided I had to focus to win here so I disposed of all my emotions for a while. Only one emotion was left untouched just as she had one untouched emotion. The emotion I kept was love. My love for my family and friends. My love for Shippo,Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Ayame, Kouga, Rin, even Lord Fluffy. But most of all my love for Inuyasha.

Kikyo held pure hatred in her eyes. I then said "Well Kikyo it looks like this is going to be a war of love aka me versus hate aka you. Any last words?" I spoke like Lord Fluffy with a monotone voice to hide any emotions other than the love visible in my eyes. "What do you mean any last words?What makes you think you're going to win?" Kikyo asked her voice now spiked with slight arrogance and annoyance.

"Well everyone knows love over comes all obstacles. Since you are the opposite of love you shall fall. Good-bye Kikyo. I truely hope you can rest in peace without the emotions that held you on Earth. I wish you much luck in the afterlife." She looked pissed now. If I hadn't hid my emotions I would be running for the hills screaming scared out of my mind. I thought it was scary enough that she was dead yet living in a body made of dirt,bones, and ashes. Now she's terrifying with that scowl on her face. As a response to that look I said "Kikyo I will not back down. Inuyasha is waiting for me."

**_KIKYO'S POINT OF VIEW_**

_**'THAT ARROGANT LITTLE BITCH!WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?**oh wait..she's acting just like Inuyasha, guess she's been around him so much that he rubbed off on her..hmmmm i wonder how far their relationship has come since they first met. I know I saw them kiss but still I do not know if it was because of the moment or not.Oh well!I'll just find out after I kill her.'_ Then I looked up and came face to face with myself. I noticed one difference, this me had loving eyes not spiteful or hateful.

Then something clicked _'It must be Kagome.'_ "So Kagome, are you ready to fight?" I asked confidently trying to hide my shock and slight fear. "You betcha" Was her soft reply. _'What in the seven Hells does betcha mean?hmmmmm...I think it must mean yes but I can't be sure...I know I'll use my soul collectors to find out.**WAIT**. I can't use them without my fake body.Oh well'_

"Prepare to **DIE **Kagome!" I yelled as I lunged then the image changed to Kaede. I froze instantly. "Sister Kikyo, please do not do this to lady Kagome.Also I fear you will lose your small piece of the soul left to take you to the afterlife if you fight her. I know ye is strong but lady Kagome has proven herself to be stronger. Please sister Kikyo just give up the large portion of your soul to her." "Traitor."I hissed as I attempted to kill Kaede. Just when I was about to slit her throat the image dissapeared and I was left all alone in the white abyss.

**_KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I saw Kikyo going from sad to mad to interested and alot of different emotions infront of my eyes. Then I noticed my clothes change into a traditional priestess' kimono just like Kikyo's. My hair was even pulled back the same way. Then Kikyo's image faded into one of Sango. She looked lost and confused until I yelled "SANGO!"I ran right into her arms and we shared a loving sisterly hug. "Kagome what's going on? and where am I?" I took a deep breath and told her everything. She nodded her head in understanding and said "How do we get out?" I honestly didn't know so I said "I don't know.I don't even know how I got here. I think Kikyo brought me here but I think we are speaking with our loved ones now. I heard Kaede saying something so I assume Kaede is the only one who still loves Kikyo." Sango nodded then started to fade

** "SANGO!"**I screamed while pulling her into a hug to try and stop the fading process. **"KAGOME!"**She screamed as she clung to me as well. Then she was gone. Then I felt something on my ass and whipped around while yelling** "MIROKU YOU PERV!"**and slapping said pervert. "Lady Kagome I was just worried after all Sango suddenly went into a state like yours then came back just when I faded into this state. I noticed we are in the essence of your soul. I'm also guessing Kikyo is here as well but was speaking with Kaede and is now alone. Am I correct?" He finished up while holding his hands up in a defensive position until he was sure I wouldn't hit him again.

"You are very much correct but what is going on with talking to people that love us?It makes no sense to me." "Lady Kagome this is typical with your kind of situation this is the time when you are supposed to say your good-byes just in case you are the one who loses your soul.Don't worry though me and the others won't let you lose that easily. Just do your best and know that we will be waiting for your return." Miroku said as he smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and saw him starting to fade. We both said good-bye then Shippo came into view.

"Hey shippo." I said while smiling at my adopted son. **"KAGOME!"**He screamed excitedly while jumping into my arms. We just stood there hugging for a while then parted. "Shippo, this is my soul we're in got it?and right now I'm supposed to tell everyone good-bye just in case I don't survive got it?Now I want you to remember that I love you no matter what got it?" He nodded his head with each question."Good boy now come here."I said while holding my arms out again. He jumped into them and cried when he started to fade. He really didn't want to leave me.

_'I wonder who's going to be next'_ Just then Kaede came into view. **"KAEDE!"**I yelled as I hugged the elderly woman. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Kikyo." She responded by saying "Ai, I was with sister Kikyo until she tried to kill me. Luckily I faded just in time. I do not know if Inuyasha has feelings for my sister anymore so I don't know if she is still alone.You shall find out soon enough Kagome." With that said she bowed and faded away into nothing.

Next was Kouga followed by Ayame and Rin. After them was Jinenji and amazingly Lord Fluffy,not to mention Kohaku,too bad Sango wasn't still here she would've been so happy to see him. I was amazed when mom,gramps,Souta,Ayumi,Yuka,Eri,and even Hojo all showed up too. I still haven't seen the person I want to see most though. Then finally after sitting alone for a good hour I went to sleep.

**_INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I heard what everyone said about where the place is and what happens when you get there but I didn't expect it to be so pure and white. Then again Kagome is totally pure so her soul should be too. Everyone said Kagome greeted them right away though and I wasn't recieving a greeting. Then I noticed her asleep a little ways away from me. "Hmmm I guess it's been a while since her last visitor and she was tired so she went to sleep. Too bad I wanted to talk to her too." Just as I finished saying that she started to wake up. Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open and I could tell she was half asleep so she was figuring out who I was and what was going on.

As soon as she realized she shot up straight and jumped on me tackling me to the ground in a hug. I could tell by looking in her eyes that I'm the one person she'd been waiting to see. "Hey Kagome"I said while smiling down at her. _'God she's beautiful'_ She soon replied by saying "Hey yourself and aww thank you" She was looking at me with admiration and love shining brightly in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her before asking "What do you mean 'aww thank you'" Her response shocked me. "For some reason while I'm here I can hear people's thoughts even if I try and ignore then I can't. It's been getting really annoying. Especially with Rin, that little girls mind goes faster than her words it's actually quite amazing."

"Ok then tell me what I'm thinking right now." Was my cocky yet thoughtfully sweet remark. _'I love you Kagome, I love you so damn much.Please tell me you'll stay in this era when you wake up.'_ "Awwww Inuyasha I love you too and I promise I'll stay but on one condition. You have to seal the deal and to do that you'll have to seal it with a kiss." Was her witty and sweet comeback. I leaned down and kissed her lightly although that kiss was gentle it was filled with my love for her. Then the thing we both feared happened. I started to fade. **"KAGOME!"**I shouted reaching out and embracing her hoping that I wouldn't have to leave her. **"INUYASHA!"**She screamed and returned my embrace. We stood there nice and solid. Amazingly the fading process went in reverse and allowed me to stay but then Kikyo became visible to Kagome again but neither of us let go.

_**KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW**_

When Kikyo came back I swear that was so screwed up that she needed to be put in a sych ward for the rest of her life. She was sitting there her hair looked like a 1yr old did it, her clothes weren't on properly, and she was sitting talking to one of her arrows and her eyes looked totally distant and I could instantly tell she was scitzofrenic_**(SP?)**_ now. I wonder what made her like that in that short bit of time. I held Inuyasha tighter and he did the same when we saw Kikyo stand up and start walking towards us.

**_AN:YAY!I wrote another chapter!...sorry i've been lacking the ability to WANT to sleep at night. instead i've been staying up all night and today i fell asleep in my health class AND math class.ANYWAYS...I hope you liked this chapter, I think it's quite interesting. I'm suprised I could even think of anything like that to happen. JA NE!_**


End file.
